Poor Takao
by dreamlessnights
Summary: Takao’s P.O.V: “I know what you’re thinking, and it’s not true. Not true at all. I don’t have a jealous bone in my body. Maybe it’s in my bloodstream, not my bones.” Takao jealously rants about Hilary being with Kai. One-shot.


**DLN: Meep! I'm in a terrible mood. I think I caught some sort of stomach flu. o.O I threw up 6 times today but I shouldn't really tell you about the gory details, ne? I wrote this one-shot as a little cheer me up sort of thing. Let it put a smile on your face too. XD**

**Summary: Takao's P.O.V: "I know what you're thinking, and it's not true. Not true at all. I don't have a jealous bone in my body. Maybe it's in my bloodstream, not my bones." Takao jealously rants about Hilary being with Kai.**

**DLN: I also like calling Tyson, Takao but I keep the other characters with the same name. This is all pointless and just for fun. **

**WARNING: CHARACTERS ACT VERY OOC. AGAIN, CHARACTERS ACT VERY OOC. (In a funny way)**

_Meep: thoughts_

Takao's P.O.V 

I sighed as I emerged from Kai's swimming pool. (ME SWIM TOO! ) _I know what you're thinking, but it's not true. Not true at all._

I gripped the white bars as I climbed the steps, holding on tight, until my knuckles turned white. _You are wrong! Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong! _I proclaimed to myself with a scowl on my face.

_I don't have a jealous bone in my body..._ I picked up the towel and wiped my face quickly with it before I attempted to rip it to shreds.

_Of course..._ I stared over at Hilary putting suntan lotion on Kai's back. _A sight like that does make the blood rush to my head a bit..._ I rolled my eyes at the hideous sight. _I guess my jealousy is all in my bloodstream, not in my bones..._

I wiped the scowl off my face and put on a fake smile as I walked over to the twosome. "Would you like to do me next, Hilary?" I asked in a fake, sweet voice, trying to keep that smile on my face, which was beginning to droop slightly.

Hilary looked up and confusion clouded her eyes. "Why?" She asked, cocking her head to one side. "You never burn."

I put my hands on my hips and tapped my foot impatiently. _Not true...not true at all..._

"Kai has very sensitive skin." Hilary pointed out, waving the suntan lotion bottle in front of me. "His skin can't take the hot rays of the sun the way yours can."

I rolled my eyes, for about the tenth time today and muttered sarcastically. "No kidding?" _Just call me old Rhinoceros hide._

Kai looked up dazed and turned to Hilary. "That's enough, Hilary. You can stop now."

Hilary stopped and put the lotion away. "Okay, love."

"Go play with Takao now, while I have a short nap." He gestured Hilary away with a wave of his hand and settled his head into his arms.

Just the looks of how Kai treated Hilary made me tremble with anger. _Story of my life. I get his castoffs. Just call me second-hand rose. Although Takao would be more appropriate._

"So, okay, Takao." Hilary said cheerfully, skipping over to me. "What do you want to play."

"Hard to get." I replied coldly.

Hilary blinked and bursted into a fit of giggles. "You? Hard to get? That's a hoot!"

"I don't think that's funny." I said firmly. "In fact, it's insulting."

Hilary shook her head nervously and answered, "Hey, no! I just meant...er...you're so real! Not phony! You're...uh...loyal, helpful, cheerful, and funny."

_I sound about as exciting as a dish of cold mashed potatoes._ "Say!" I cried out, trying to get the conversation away from the other topic. "Let's do one of those Hollywood under-water scenes."

Hilary put a finger to her lips. "Like what?"

"You know. We dive in from opposite ends of the pool." I motioned my fingers to show this. "Then meet underwater for one of those romantic movie kisses." I grinned, just thinking of the idea.

Hilary shook her head vigorously. "Hey, no! Not a chance! You know how jealous Kai can be!"

"Of me?..." I pulled Hilary closer until we were almost nose to nose. "You expect Kai to be jealous of me?"

"Of course." Hilary nodded.

I could feel the blood rushing to my head again. "HE JUST HANDED ME OVER TO YOU, TO PLAY WITH! GOOD GRIEF! DOES THAT SOUND LIKE HE CONSIDERS ME A THREAT?"

I growled and walked over to a corner to sit at. _Okay, okay. So maybe I'm bitter. But how would you like to be as much a born loser as I am?_

Suddenly, Kai's head shot up. "Hilary! I just remembered something!"

Hillary's head turned towards Kai's direction. "What's that, hon?"

"I can't go to the dance with you tonight..." Kai mumbled.

"What?" Hilary cried out, shock evident in her eyes.

"There's this very important client of my grandfather's..." Kai started. "He has this daughter, and grandfather wants me..."

"Oh no!" Hilary slapped her hand on her forehead. "Another one of those business dates?"

Kai nodded in my direction. "Could you go with Hilary in my place?"

Later On 

As men in tuxedos played fancy music on violins, and couples were dancing around cheerfully, Takao held Hilary in his arms, while Hilary had a content smile on her face. All that was running through Takao's mind was... _See? See? I say I'm a loser and he turns me into a winner. That guy will do anything to make a liar out of me._

**DLN: The characters are very OOC, but don't flame. I already warned you and I felt like making them OOC. Humor me. I'm sick. Review if you wish. Bye!**


End file.
